garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
A New Beginning
"A New Beginning takes place 5 years after season 5. The military have taken back certain zones/small towns back but leaving the rest of the world to fend for itself. Humanity itself is still fighting for a new world but not much is left. After the the war the combine have died off and the infected have gotten stronger. With no cure in sight humanity is slowly running out of time and hope. Though what if there was someone out there? Someone that could save us all? '' ''The military have one final plan before all hope is put to rest; Find David Hawkings. A man, Nathan Rogers, takes the role of finding David Hawkings this time around, however it will come with a cost. Lives will be taken, friendships and enemies will be made. Will Nathan find David? Or will time run out?" --New Beginning's official plot summary. A New Beginning is the 7th season of Splonder Mon's Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse series. It is a sequel to Season 5 of the series, 5 years after it to be exact, and follows the story of a man named Nathan Rogers on his quest to find David Hawkings. The series so far has featured the voice talents of Splonder Mon, TheMadAussieGamer, Phantom, Eric, Spartains, Autismo Piggo, and Exploding Barrels. The series was released in 2015, and is still ongoing. Plot Summary Society Collapses A New Beginning starts with Nathan Rogers returning to his apartment complex, 5 days after the outbreak of the virus, and watching the news, where a report comes on about the initial details of the virus CEDA has released to the public. It cuts to 3 months later, where large scale riots are occurring and hospitals are being over-capacitated, however police and CEDA are still controlling the situation. While walking home, Nathan encounters his first infected. The news continues to report the virus and large-scale riots of people exhibiting cannibalistic behaviors. The newscaster also states that various major U.S cities are being quarantined by the police for unknown reasons. One month later, the military has stepped in to control the situation, and are allowing citizens to carry firearms at all times for protection. Food and fresh water are starting to become scarce, and many citizens now around the globe are protesting against their governments. CEDA releases a statement that the virus is now not only killing millions worldwide, but also bringing the dead back to life. Another month later, the military is having a hard time controlling the virus, and infected now roam the streets of the city, overrunning police and military checkpoints. Nathan decides to leave the city before things get any worse, escaping from his apartment complex now full of infected. With only a pistol to defend himself, he makes his way through the city turned warzone, caught in the middle of the battle between the military and the infected. Nathan manages to escape the city through the subway, and two days later reaches the home of his childhood friend Jeremy. Jeremy, although he cannot give Nathan his car, gives Nathan a shotgun and sends him on his way to Evo City. While leaving the town, he witnesses the military executing citizens trying to escape the quarantine by firing squad. In the meantime, Pvt. Allan drives along a large dam, stopping at a gas station on the way. There, his conscious is still haunted by the spirit of Ramirez, who Allan was forced to leave for death at the end of the Last Hope season. Years Gone By 5 years after these events, a military convoy is travelling through a small town, when a vehicle breaks down forcing them to stop there for the night. While stopped, they come under attack by bandits, one of whom kills the team leader. Nathan, who came across the firefight, quickly shoots the bandit who shot the team leader. However, the soldiers, after looking up to the source of the gunshot, assume Nathan was the assassin, and after nearly evading military capture, Nathan is knocked out by a marine. Pvt. Johnathan puts Nathan into his truck to drive him to Evo City. However, when Johnathan entrusts another soldier with guarding Nathan, Nathan escapes, knocks the soldier out, and steals his gun, forcing Johnathan to shoot Nathan in the leg. The Mission When Nathan awakes, he is in General Robertson's boardroom. Robertson offers Nathan a job in the military to find David Hawkings, who has a cure inside of him. Nathan agrees, and heads out in search of David Hawkings. While searching an abandoned evacuation center, the Unknown Soldier approaches Nathan about his mission to find David. The soldier tells Nathan that he must find David, as he is immediate danger, and leaves. Suddenly, Nathan is surrounded by zombies, and must fight them off alone. Elsewhere, in the countryside, Connor Ashman and another rebel are camped out in an abandoned cornfield. The other rebel tells Connor that the two have to leave. When the other rebel leaves him, Connor is left alone, and wanders alone through the woods, haunted by flashbacks of his time with David. He narrowly escapes a large zombie horde after being injured, but is knocked unconscious by a Fast Zombie afterwards. The Joint Strike Force Nathan, in the meantime, explores the town of the abandoned evacuation, but finds little more than Headcrab Zombies. He goes back to his car, however, it had been rigged with explosives, presumably by Roger, the explosion of which knocked him out. Roger takes Nathan back to his cabin, and explains that he has gotten involved with a large bandit group interested in taking over the country. Roger is forced to knock him out and turn him over to the bandits, who then presumably turn him over to the Joint Strike Force, possibly in exchange for something like supplies or weapons. Connor, who had also been captured by the JSF, is taken with Nathan to a small JSF outpost by the coast. The JSF Commander arrives to interrogate Connor on the location of David Hawkings, which Connor does not give him. When the commander leaves, Connor manages to disable the two JSF Elite Guards and escape, forced to leave the still unconscious Nathan behind. Nathan awakes, and after realizing the JSF are not friendly, clears out the remaining JSF soldiers sent to the outpost to investigate. He makes it to an old rebel safehouse where he meets Pvt. Allan, accompanied by the Unknown Soldier. The two explain who the JSF actually are to Nathan, and wish him luck on his mission to find David. In the meantime, the military, in search of Nathan, reach the JSF outpost with a large team of men, and investigate the bodies left by Nathan and Connor. The next episode, The Joint Strike Force commander appears to have taken a convoy of Joint Strike Force members to the outskirts of the Evo City safezone. Upon reaching the walls, he is confronted by a military guard, who threatens to shoot if he doesn't turn back. The JSF Commander convinces the guard to let him explain himself. He asks if General Robertson is present, and demands to speak with him. The guard eventually tells him the general is out with a convoy on a mission to find Nathan Rogers, who is trying to find David Hawkings. The commander, now intrigued, tells the soldier that he'll help find Nathan Rogers, if he tells him where the convoy went. Old Friends In the meantime, Nathan, driving along the coast, is stopped by a large abandoned traffic jam. As he proceeds down the road on foot, he finds the corpses of numerous violently killed survivors, one of which he takes an outfit from. At the end of the road, Nathan sees that the bridge is partially destroyed, leaving it impassable by car. Past the bridge, the road leads down to a small shipyard, where Nathan notes it appears somebody has made their base in a shipping warehouse. Upon reaching the warehouse, he decides to enter through the side garage, instead of the fortified entrance, and crawls under. However, before he can even reach the other side, he is knocked out by a survivor, and tied up to a chair. When he wakes up, the survivor enters the room with a gun to his head, and Nathan says to just kill him. The survivor says he won't, and Nathan, grateful, explains he is on a mission to find David Hawkings. The survivor, revealing himself to be Connor Ashman, says it has been a long time since he saw David. Connor suddenly realizes that Nathan is the one who was also captured by the JSF back on the coast. Connor then unties him, and Nathan tells Connor he needs help finding David. Connor, however, doesn't fully trust him. David says it's the last hope for humanity, and without David, there can be no cure for the infection, and after some arguing, Connor finally agrees to help him. However, the base is suddenly attacked by Infected, notably faster and stronger, due to the infection mutating. After fighting them off, they head for Nathan's car, introducing themselves further along the way. They reach the car after fighting several more Infected, they escape, and just in time, as the JSF ambush them as they drive away. Ambush In the meantime, Johnathan follows General Robertson's convoy back from the coast, when they hit a roadblock. Johnathan gets out of his vehicle and approaches the General on what to do next, when the convoy is suddenly struck with an explosive, knocking out Johnathan. The JSF, with the info of the convoy's whereabouts from the safezone guard, then proceed to attack the convoy, killing the rest of the military personnel. After some time, Johnathan wakes up, only to be shot dead by the JSF Commander. In a military bunker in an undisclosed location, a military colonel reports to an Unnamed Navy Admiral that General Robertson and his convoy did not reach the Evo City safezone. With Robertson and Johnathan missing, it is unknown to the officers who is in control of the Evo City safezone, and the admiral orders the colonel to find out who is in charge and tell him to prepare for a JSF attack. Reunion Meanwhile, David Hawkings has been living on his own at Carson's House, far removed from the happenings of the world. However, Nathan and Connor have managed to finally reach the house, thanks to Connor's directions. Connor warns Nathan that David isn't on good terms with the military, and the two enter the house. David is initially happy to see Connor, but this happiness becomes distrust when he sees Nathan with him. When Nathan explains that he has been assigned by the military to come looking for him for a cure, this only exacerbates things. The conversation quickly descends into an argument between Nathan, Connor, and David. Connor and Nathan fail to convince him, and almost leave empty-handed, but suddenly, Allan and Roger arrive at the house. The two manage to rally the group back together, so they can team up and finally stop the JSF- together. Roger says that during his time as a prisoner of the JSF, he gathered the coordinates for the JSF hideout, but needs the technology to pinpoint their exact location. With that, the group moves out, ready to take on the JSF and save the country one last time. Conflict Brewing Back at the site of the ambush, the JSF Commander receives a call from an unknown suited man in a bunker. The suited man is skeptical of the JSF Commander's loyalty to him, and recalls that the Commander has already betrayed him- by signing illegal contracts with the Combine, before the outbreak, to raid military bases in order to procure funds for the Combine's "Super Soldier Project". A heated argument ensues, and the Commander reminds the suited man that he and his government authorized the AAA Corporation to create the very virus that started the outbreak. The Commander tells the suited man the JSF is not fighting his war anymore, they are fighting their own, and hangs up. After the call, it is revealed Robertson has been taken prisoner by the Commander after the ambush. The Commander, patronizing Robertson for still wasting his time in fighting for a new world, warns Robertson that he won't hesitate to destroy the military if war were to break out. Robertson retorts that he has a team, referring to Hawkings, Allan, Nathan, Connor, and Roger, that would be just as much a danger to the JSF. The Commander, hearing this, promptly beats Robertson unconscious with a baton. Info to be added as more episodes are released. Episodes A New Beginning Episode 0 A New Beginning Episode 1 A New Beginning Episode 2 A New Beginning Episode 3 A New Beginning Episode 4 A New Beginning Episode 5 A New Beginning Episode 6 A New Beginning Episode 7 (Coming Soon) A New Beginning Episode 8 (to be released) A New Beginning Episode 9 (to be released) Main Characters Nathan Rogers Main Article: ''Nathan Rogers Nathan Rogers is the main protagonist of Splonder Mon's new series, ''A New Beginning. So far Nathan is the only known character that hasn't had any affiliation with any of the Factions in the series, not counting any of the side characters like Jeremy or Mike. His intentions are like any other survivors, survive. However, that was until he ran into the U.S. Military He is voiced by Splonder. Connor Ashman Main Article: ''Connor Ashman Connor Ashman is the co-leader of the well known faction, the Rebels, but he also stars as one of the main protagonists in the main zombie series as well as a supporting character in ''The Last Hope. However, he has returned in the new series A New Beginning ''as one of main characters. ''His main intention is to fight for a new world along side the rebels and military. He wears the average Rebel uniform as seen on the HL2 wiki page: Resistance. He is voiced by TheMadAussieGamer. David Hawkings ''Main Article: ''David Hawkings David Hawkings is a U.S Military major who is the main protagonist of the zombie apocalypse series. He has appeared as a main character throughout seasons 1-4, as well as a supporting character throughout the "Last Hope" and "New Beginning" series. His location and status is currently unknown as of the New Beginning series. David's appearance varies throughout the series, but he was most recently seen wearing a forest-camouflaged National Guard uniform. He is voiced by Splonder. Pvt. Allan ''Main Article: ''Pvt. Allan Private Allan is a former U.S Military private who serves as the main protagonist for the "Last Hope" Series. His main objective throughout the series is reaching an offshore military base which he hears about on his radio. Private Allan wears a desert camouflage military uniform, a kevlar vest, a bandana which covers most of his face, and a combat helmet with goggles as seen United States Marine Corps from Crysis 2 . He is voiced by Splonder. Unknown Soldier ''Main Article: ''Unknown Soldier The Unknown Soldier is one of the many protagonists in Splonder Mon's zombie series. His intentions are not well known but from what we can tell he is trying to bring the world back along side the military. The Unknown Soldier is one of the most mysterious characters in the series along side the man that appeared to Pvt. Allan and the strange stalker-like creature. His appearance takes after the Veteran NCR Ranger from the Fallout: New Vegas universe. His voice actor may vary throughout the series. Other Characters * Pvt. Johnathan Lacy * Roger * General Robertson * Jeremy * Joint Strike Force Commander * Pvt. Jordan * Unnamed Navy Admiral Trivia * It is the first season since Season 1 to not have official names for it's episodes. * This season features the most voice actors ever in the series. * It is the first season Phantom, Exploding Barrels, and Autismo Piggo have been voice actors. * It is the first season to feature the JSF. * It is the second season to not be named by number (the other being the Last Hope). * It is the longest running season of Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse. Category:Seasons